


Imagine Being Dean’s Witch Girlfriend

by Kaz-2y5-Images (IcyCatGirl)



Series: Supernatural Imagines [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyCatGirl/pseuds/Kaz-2y5-Images





	Imagine Being Dean’s Witch Girlfriend

[Original Imagine](https://kaz-2y5-images.tumblr.com/post/176787349685)

* * *

 

 


End file.
